Electrical Elegy
by bluenettes
Summary: Untuk Horibe Itona yang saat ini meringkuk sendirian di kamar sempit dua kali dua, kehadiran seorang Ritsu dalam layar ponselnya tak lebih dari malware yang menyusup masuk bahkan setelah Itona berniat menghapusnya dari daftar program. [#SA16!]


_**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ _© Matsui Yūsei_

 _Dedikasikan untuk Stay Alive 2016! #SA16_

 _._

— _; horibe_ _ **itona**_ / _ji_ _ **ritsu**_ _shikō kōtei hōdai_

* * *

 _Beep... bzzt... zzzt..._

 _zzt..._

* * *

 _ **electrical elegy**_

Satu dering ponsel tepat pukul lima pagi. Sebelum ayam jantan berkokok nyaring, sebelum matahari merangkak naik ke hamparan biru luas, sebelum kicau burung bersahutan di dahan rendah. Ponsel milik Horibe Itona sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara—bukan alarm. Hanya satu bisikan jahil dari layar yang mendadak nyala dalam cahaya kebiruan.

"I-to-na- _kun_ ~"

Dan suara itu dengan cerianya, meminta sang pemuda pemilik ponsel terbangun.

Itona menggeliat sebelum dengan sengaja menampar ponselnya jatuh dari samping bantal. Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Itona- _kun_!"

Suara itu kembali, lagi-lagi dari ponsel yang telah tergeletak membentur keramik. Seharusnya, dengan kekuatan tamparan seperti itu, ponselnya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

 _Ting._

Dan kali ini, suara denting piano. Dimainkan dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya ditekan-tekan brutal.

"Itona- _kun_! Dengar tidak? Ayo banguuuunn!"

Suara (yang tadinya) ceria dan manis itu berpadu dengan dengung aneh dari dalam ponsel. Sangat ajaib mengingat layar ponselnya sudah retak parah namun masih bisa menyala—salahkan program aneh yang bersuara sedari tadi, berisik, sepertinya menahan sistem agar tidak berubah nonaktif saat itu juga. Program itu masih punya tugas! Si pemilik ponsel belum bangun dan dia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menarik pemuda itu kembali ke dunia nyata!

Tolong, Itona hanya ingin tidur. Dan tak ingin bangun lagi. Selamanya. Tidak bisakah dia tenang? Di dunia nyata, atau disini, dalam mimpinya.

Kesal, Itona menendang selimut tipis yang dikenakannya terbuka, bergegas berdiri, ingin mencapai ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai namun tubuhnya ambruk terlebih dahulu. Jatuh menghantam keramik, lemas, dan dia bahkan tak tahu caranya menegakkan kepala yang terasa ditusuk ratusan jarum.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar dan suara manis kembali menyahut, "Itona- _kun_? Kau jatuh…?"

Hadir visualisasi seorang gadis bersurai senada bunga lembayung, seolah hidup namun dibatasi layar dan terasa dua kali lipat jarak matahari. Tidak, bahkan lebih.

Untuk Horibe Itona yang saat ini meringkuk sendirian di kamar sempit dua kali dua, kehadiran seorang Ritsu dalam layar ponselnya tak lebih dari _malware_ yang menyusup masuk bahkan setelah Itona berniat menghapusnya dari daftar program. Niatnya ingin memutus segala kontak, hubungan antara ia dan dunia—dan khusunya untuk kelas E, yang baru menerimanya bergabung beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Namun tetap—tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Tak seorangpun.

Tangan Itona terangkat. Bergerak gemetar, ingin segera membuang ponselnya menjauh. Benda ini adalah satu-satunya yang menghalangi perjalanannya. Dan untunglah, secerdas apapun, statusnya tetap kecerdasan buatan. Menghalangi si program agar tidak melancong dan membeberkan lokasinya kemana-mana, _check_. Namun menghapus keberadaan si program dari ponselnya—maaf, Itona belum cukup cerdas untuk menandingi si _software_ besutan Norwegia yang kini memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia telah mengasingkan diri, jauh sekali. Di rumah asing yang disusupinya dengan seperangkat alat buatan sendiri, pertahanan sederhana rumah yang ditinggal pemiliknya ke desa itu berhasil dijebol dalam beberapa detik. Dan ia mendapat kesempatan, untuk menghabiskan beberapa hari disana, melakukan hal terakhir yang harus dilakukan, menunggu waktunya tiba.

Setidaknya ia berpikir begitu, sampai Ritsu sengaja menanamkan dirinya permanen di dalam ponsel, menolak untuk dihapus, memanggil namanya dalam sendu meski kadang ditutupi tawa. Mencoba, ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Bertanya, _'Kau baik-baik saja?_ '.

Dan kini, masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mengeluarkan bisikan sedih, mencoba menahan tangan yang hendak membuangnya jauh-jauh. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Itona- _kun_ , aku masih ingin menemanimu disini…"

Horibe Itona selalu luluh hanya dengan kata _menemani_.

.

Mungkin sudah dua puluh delapan jam setelah Itona membenamkan ponselnya dalam tumpukan pakaian pemilik rumah di dalam lemari. Dan dengan kecanggihannya, Ritsu masih _hidup_ —atau menyala, memanggil-manggil nama yang sudah lama meringkuk di sudut ruangan, hanya menggunakan bawahan _jeans_ dan kaus tipis, tidak ingin mendengar panggilan, namun tidak pula ingin membuang benda yang bersuara itu keluar jendela. Ada sesuatu—sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang masih menginginkan entitas terakhir yang mengakui keberadaannya itu. Walaupun bukan makhluk hidup, bukan manusia yang bisa memberi kasih sayang. Namun ini cukup.

"Itona- _kun_? Itona- _kun_?"

Masih saja. Perangkat Ritsu hanya menangkap kegelapan karena Itona memosisikannya tepat di antara tumpukan kain.

"C-coba ceritakan, apa masalahmu?" Ritsu masih menyahut, memperbesar volumenya sendiri. "K-kumohon, jangan bertindak aneh, Itona- _kun_. Itona- _kun_?"

Masih tanpa jawaban. Itona hanya meringkuk, memeluk lutut, gemetar, mulai kehilangan akal. Tumpukan peralatan listrik di sekelilingnya mulai mendesis aneh dan mengeluarkan percikan api.

 _Kenapa aku disini…?_

"Itona- _kun_ , tolong keluarkan aku…?"

Horibe Itona mulai merasa dirinya gila. Ratusan sensasi menusuk hati dan pikirannya, entah apa. Penuh dan kosong bersamaan. Penuh, sesak, namun hampa.

"Itona- _kun_!"

"Diamlah, Ritsu," akhirnya satu kalimat serak lolos dari bibirnya yang pucat dan gemetar. "Sebentar lagi aku akan mengaktifkan sistem ini dan—"

"ITONA- _KUN_!"

Dengan volume maksimal, Ritsu berhasil membuat sepasang bola mata Itona terbelalak.

Segala kerumitan dalam otaknya perlahan memudar, dan Itona, setidaknya bisa berpikir tanpa harus larut dalam emosi. Walaupun tetap— _ia tetap ingin melakukannya_.

"Itona- _kun_ , tolong jangan buat dirimu menderita," suara Ritsu merendah, meski tetap kencang.

"Justru aku ingin menghilangkan semua penderitaan."

"Menyetrum dirimu dengan peralatan buatan sendiri tidak akan menghilangkan penderitaan," dan Ritsu kembali berseru, meminta perhatian, serta meminta dikeluarkan.

"Persetan," Itona menyipitkan mata, kali ini meraup kabel terdekat dan melilitkannya ke leher. Dan ujung kabel itu digenggam ragu, sesaat sebelum ia merangkak mendekati lemari, melempar ujung kabel mengenai ponsel yang tergeletak telungkup. "Mungkin tegangan ini cukup untuk meledakkan ponsel juga. Kau pun tak akan bisa pergi, Ritsu. Selamat tinggal."

"Apa kau tidak merasa bodoh, Itona- _kun_?"

Nada yang mendadak berubah, menjadi dingin dan semakin berbahaya.

Itona menggeram. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mati dengan cara yang kuinginkan."

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuat sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat, selain sistem tegangan bunuh diri?" dan tak lama setelahnya, Ritsu mulai mengeluarkan suara _buzz_ aneh. Seperti biasa, ketika ia sedang memproses informasi. "Sistemmu belum cukup. Kau hanya akan mengalami kejutan sesaat dan tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin dalam waktu yang lama… tapi kau tak bisa menjemput kematian hanya dengan ini."

Sepasang bola kekuningan melebar. _Tidak cukup, katanya…?_

"Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin tersiksa."

"Aku akan menyempurnakan sistemku ini."

"Tidak!" suara si program melengking. "Maksudku, kau harus gunakan pikiran untuk hal yang lebih baik, bukan sistem bunuh diri seperti ini!"

Itona melirik ke sekujur tubuhnya yang kini terbalut kabel aneka warna yang tersambung ke sistem listrik dan pemicu rakitannya sendiri. Sadar, ia terlihat seperti tawanan perang yang disandera dengan bom.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi dari dunia ini."

"Salah," Ritsu kini terisak. Dan Itona tidak tahu, _benarkah kecerdasan buatan ini bisa terisak_? "Kau hanya lari, membuat sedih orang lain…"

"Orang lain?" Itona menyambar ponselnya, kini menghadapi layar retak yang menampilkan gadis berseragam sekolah, tertunduk sedih. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, kalian tahu itu."

"Masih ada kami," Ritsu semakin terisak. "Koro- _sensei_ dan semuanya sudah menerimamu… kau tidak punya alasan untuk lari, Itona- _kun_."

Itona tak ingin mendengar.

"Kalau kau merasa kesepian lagi, tenanglah… aku bisa menyusup ke perangkat apapun, benda apapun selama bisa menemanimu, tenanglah, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi…"

Omong kosong. Itona merutuki teknologi yang tak disangkanya bisa secanggih itu.

"Mungkin kau akan merasa kesepian, tapi setidaknya ada aku yang bisa diajak bicara, sampai kau berhasil menemukan teman sesungguhnya," Ritsu mengangkat wajahnya, ingin mengelus pipi di hadapannya meski tak sampai.

Itona hanya diam. Mungkinkah emosi buruk telah menguasainya? Padahal ia tahu semua penghuni kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka telah menerimanya menjadi bagian dari mereka. _Lalu kenapa…?_

"Jangan kalah pada depresi dan emosimu, meski aku tidak begitu paham, tapi aku bisa menyemangatimu," Ritsu terus mengulurkan tangannya, mencapai batas layar.

Dan Itona pun mengulurkan jarinya, seakan terhipnotis. Menyentuh layar retak.

"Mungkinkah kalau aku memecahkan layar ponsel ini, kau bisa datang ke dunia ini, Ritsu?"

Ritsu mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Ahaha, kukira kau itu pintar sekali, Itona- _kun_!" nada jahilnya menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Itona.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," kepalan tangan menguat, dan Itona menyipit kesal. Sungguh merasa tertantang.

"Aku akan menunggu, asal kau tetap hidup dan belajar, sampai tiba saatnya kau mengeluarkanku ke duniamu," Ritsu lagi-lagi tertawa. Kali ini lebih tulus dan manis—dan Itona sampai geram ingin memecahkan layar ponselnya sungguhan.

"Aku akan memindahkanmu ke komputer, jangan bergerak dulu."

Itona beranjak dengan wajah masam, meninggalkan lilitan kabel di sekujur tubuhnya dan mematikan pemicu tegangan rakitannya. Sial. Padahal alatnya sudah sempurna—namun masih belum cukup? Itona tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia melakukan percobaannya dan gagal. Ia akan tetap hidup—mungkin di rumah sakit jiwa dalam pantauan tim medis yang menatapnya lapar. Bukan tak mungkin ia akan kembali ke meja eksperimen.

Tak kuat membayangkan apa jadinya kalau itu sungguh terjadi, wajah Itona memerah. Antara malu dan marah. Ia menyalakan komputer di rumah itu, bersiap melakukan pemindahan data. Setidaknya ini akan jadi tempat sementara, sampai ia berhasil menemukan cara memindahkan Ritsu ke tubuh sungguhan. Mungkin akan sangat lama, meski tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Bisa sepuluh, dua puluh, atau lima puluh tahun lagi—selama Itona masih bernyawa.

Setelah ini pun Horibe Itona bisa saja menjadi teknisi sukses yang berhasil memecah batas antar-dimensi, siapa tahu, bukan?

Dan program buatan Norwegia bernama 'Ritsu' dalam ponselnya diam-diam menahan senyum haru. Tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jika Horibe Itona tidak tergerak untuk mendengar kata-katanya, dan tetap bersikeras menyalakan perangkat yang sesungguhnya mampu membunuh tiga orang.

 _Mission 1: to save_ _ **Horibe Itona**_ _;  
check!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

/ _headbang_ /

Belakangan feel untuk bikin ff memudar. Dan saya sadar sekali fic ini alurnya aneh dan tidak enak dibaca, saya pusing gimana 'menggiring'nya. _Sobs_. Semoga masih ada bisa menikmati. Ampun. Saya ingin berkelana ke beberapa fandom lain untuk saat ini, mencari inspirasi(?). Maafkan segala kekurang dalam fiksi ini.

 _Last but not the very least. Stay alive, guys!_ #SA16


End file.
